Sakura and the Fight with Fate
by beangal
Summary: A new force is coming up, aiming specifically at Sakura and her magic. Sakura faces the fate of fighting her enemy and coping with her regained love life. update soon with more developments of the story soon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my very first chapter….I don't really like writing but I dunno what made me submit a story. Submitting a story is confusing. Not sure if this story will be properly published. But my love for CCS has been revived! And I also read the manga series once more to refresh my memories of the wonderful story plot. Argh you will see that my range of vocabulary is not going to be the best in the world….but my story is going to develop with more chapters! Pls read and review thanks a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a quiet night and a thin mist shrouded the city of Tokyo, threatening to swallow up the beautiful city. Li Syaoran was sitting by the window, looking at the full moon in the dark night sky, all black except for the pearly moonlight from the moon. He was pretty much exhausted, having return from his trip to London only this evening.

He fingered the slim camera in his hands and smiled. This was his prized possession and had often accompanied him on his holiday, used for takes on the spur of the moment. He had a bigger and professional camera for his job, but he still liked this camera. It was small, yet sleek and silver, as he often polished it, cleaning the lens tenderly when he was free.

_The moon is always humble, only daring to peek out through the clouds at night. It seems as though it doesn't like to be in the centre of attention._ Syaoran smiled at his senseless thoughts. He liked to observe the moon occasionally, feeling the bond of magic he had with the moon.

Suddenly, Syaoran sat up straighter in his chair. _Hang on, what is THAT?_ He placed his eyes on the moon. There was an object moving at a tremendous speed across the sky.

Syaoran was not known for being one the most well-known photographer for nothing. Though confused, his first instinct was to reach out for the camera, grasping it tight in his hands. Putting the slim camera to his eyes, he focused the camera at the object against the moon, his nimble fingers already finding the button to push. "Click!" the camera took the picture deftly, and the film was rolled. Syaoran placed his eyes to the moon. But it was too late, the object was long gone from sight. In the four seconds where he saw a glimpse of the object, Syaoran thought he saw the fluttering of big wings. But surely it would be bizarre if any bird has wings so big. At least he had the picture to brood over tomorrow. His eyes drooping, he quickly went to bed.

* * *

Kero strolled the length of the bedroom, feeling tensed. It was already two o'clock in the morning! Where did Sakura go? "Sakura! " Kero squeaked when he saw two wings of fluffy white feathers swept in the window. The relief of seeing her was so overwhelming that those words just spewed out of his mouth. "WHERE ON EARTH did u go?"

"I'm fine, Kero. Had to get some matters done," Sakura gave a tiny smile, which did not hide her tiredness that showed up in her face. Her staff was reduced to a key again, and soon tucked into her shirt. "I'll better take a rest; staying up for so many nights is killing me,"

"And one more thing Sakura," Kero called.

"Yes?"

"Never use Fly like that again in broad daylight. It is absolutely IMPOSSIBLE not to spot you! For all you know someone might have seen you and you will hit headlines tomorrow!"

"Okay," Sakura replied half-heartedly. "Goodnight,"

"Night," Kero sighed and rested in his tiny bed, watching as Sakura relaxed, breathing softly. "How could she ignore my advice again. Afterall I am the great Cerberus…"

* * *

yah that is the end. Review PLS! I really need to know what people think.

or email me with your comments )


	2. Chapter 2

Heya I wonder how people found my first chapter! Only one kind soul reviewed…pls help me review ok? I don't mind good or bad ones.

i hope this chapter is understandable and you dont get confused or something. )

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Syaoran slumped down in his crouch, mouth gaping. He looked at the photo held in his hand, now slightly crumpled because of the strength he was exerting on it. _The brown hair, dancing in the air….The familiar enormous wings supporting the slim figure in the night sky…_

Sakura.

Syaoran's memories came racing back like waves rushing onto shore. Those cardcaptor days, they were definitely unforgettable, etched in his memory like the sword scars on his back, staying there whether he liked it or not. But to be caught unaware like this, suddenly thrusting a picture of HER under his nose…. It was a bit overwhelming for Syaoran.

_Those days were over_; Syaoran took a breath of air. _You got over Sakura long ago isn't it? It is not as if you are thinking of her everyday in your whole life. You have got better things to do._

He placed the picture in his drawer and got ready for work. _And it is more than likely that Sakura has forgotten about you as well_, Syaoran told himself. Far from comforting himself, he felt his heart clench and sink like a stone in water.

Stepping out his apartment in Tokyo, Syaoran was greeted with bustling streets like of city vigour and bright sunlight that made him a little dazed. That was what he liked about Tokyo. When he was still in Hong Kong, everyone just stressed him about being the descendent of Clow Reed. Even Syaoran himself was uncertain who he was inside. _There is price to pay for being the Chosen One._ It brought him glory and fame, and always the awe people hold him in and the admiration seen on their faces. But it cruelly brought away other things, things which were certainly far more valuable than power; his dreams, freedom, choice of his own path…..and…

"Ouch!" Syaoran gave an alarming cry as he banged into the lamp post headfirst, attracting many passer-bys' attention. Laughing awkwardly, Syaoran felt himself blushing at the situation. As he massaged his forehead, he made a mental note not to daydream in future on the streets.

* * *

"Ring!" Kero tried waking Sakura by shouting into her ear. But she hardly stirred.

"Not again," Kero raised an eyebrow and grudgingly left his video game to answer the phone call.

"Kinomoto Residence, who is it? State your business quick." Kero snapped into the phone.

"Kero, it is me, Tomoyo. Can you tell Sakura to come as soon as possible? She is supposed to meet at the modeling agency at 12 pm!" Kero glanced at the clock as the minute and hour hand showed that it was already one.

"Right. Sakura is such a pig. I shall try my best ok?" Kero replied and hung up the phone.

"Sakura," Kero yelled again. When it did not work, he tickled her dainty nose with his tail. "Wake up,"

"Ah choo" Sakura sneezed and sat up in bed, looking around groggily. "Oh I am supposed to report at 12 pm. Whoa what a sunny day…What's for breakfast Ke….What! OH MY GOD I'M SO LATE!"

Sakura sprung out of bed, and went to wash up. "Why didn't you try and wake me up?" She shouted from the bathroom.

"Hey Sakura, that is such a serious accusation. I have been shouting. And screaming. And stepping on your face. And pulling your hair. And threatening to dump pudding on your head. All in an attempt to wake you," Kero said lazily.

"Kero! How could you!" Sakura was now trying to fix her hair by brushing it furiously with a hairbrush. She dashed to her cupboard and pulled out a baby pink top and a white miniskirt, struggling with high heels and tied her hair up high into a ponytail.

"Release! Fly! Bring me to the agency now!"

Sakura had made big wings appear on her shoulder once again, and then proceeded to climb the window with her high heels, but apparently with great difficulty.

"Argh! Help Kero! Heh heh, I'm stuck?"

* * *

One whole hour later, she was sitting Tomoyo's office, having hailed a cab to the agency. Somehow, Kero had persuaded her that flying out of your apartment like that was the silliest idea anyone can have. Tomoyo's company, "Tom's Designs Inc.", had opened many branches of boutiques selling sophisticated clothes that introduced a revolution in clothes design. It sold clothes ranging from dresses that showed elegance and gracefulness to just casual wear that brings out attitude. Of course, all of the clothes were designed by none other than….Tomyo! But she did not have to sew the clothes by herself anymore; the factory took care of that.

"Sakura! This is just so exciting!" Tomoyo said excitedly, with a dreamy look in her bright eyes again. Her fondness for Sakura had not faded in one bit, but instead grew stronger as the years passed.

"Yes it is, but I don't understand. There are so many models out there, why ask me?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"You are so popular! And of course I won't let go of the opportunity to let you be the first to try out my new designs!" Tomoyo then went on, informing Sakura of her new job. Tomoyo had wanted to carry out a series of advertising for her new batch of summer designs, and hired Sakura to model for them and take some photos and posters. In fact, that was what Sakura will be doing this afternoon.

"And for your clothes for this afternoon are right here," Tomoyo stood up and took a few hangers off the shelf.

Sakura gasped in spite of herself. The white dress Tomoyo was showing her was so…..elaborate and simply beautiful. Sequins flashed brightly under the light, making it sparkle and shine. It was long and made of a light material, and felt so soft to her touch "This is really…breathtaking…" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, smiling warmly to her talented friend.

I wonder who it will be today, hope it is not giggling women dressed scantily again. Syaoran had a rather bad experience with his previous assignment, involving taking picture of female models who seemed too interested in him for his own liking. One of them asked for his number, and even attempted to kiss him on the lips! He went to the rooftop of that company. It was HIS request to go to the rooftop to do the job today, as it was a summer theme. Syaoran always took his pictures at different places, reaching his decision after he reviewed the clothes of the models. (A/N: If you have not guessed, Syaoran was a famous photographer, and modeling agencies often asked him for his service.)

It was fortunate that the sun was hiding behind the clouds this evening. Soon, Syaoran had his camera, and lighting equipment and other background props set up, with the help of the friendly staff of the company. _Now_, as he sat on the bench, _for the model and boss to come, and I'll be done_. He waited, humming a familiar tune as the wind blew across his face.

"Do I look OK?" Sakura asked for the fifth time. "Of course! Don't worry," Tomoyo smiled.

But Sakura's knuckles were white, as and she felt as though she will break down any moment... Biting her lower lip, she followed Tomoyo up to the rooftop. Sakura felt her heart race faster but she really cannot help but feel nervous. Taking a deep breath, she mounted the last step, making sure not to step on her dress. Not much people was around, except for a woman making sure everything was ready. And that man with chestnut hair, sitting with his back to them. That hair, that shade of colour, isn't that…

"Syaoran! Syaoran Li!"

END

* * *

Okok I'm done! This is the 2nd chapter…I think it was quite a lousy chapter with not much development of story and quite boring, but I can't help it. Got to kind of introduced the characters and their jobs and make syaoran and sakura meet, RIGHT? I hope you all get what I was talking in this chapter. Writing a story is really hard for me, I just keep getting stuck everywhere I go!

Oh thanks to Blue-Jellee! Thanks for the review:)

Holidays' ending. Hope I still have time to continue. READ AND REVIEW! Thanks. You can send an email to me nice day.


End file.
